The Mummy : The life story of Lysette Carnahan
by x-Lysette-Pixie-x
Summary: Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister to Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan they go on an adventure because of something jonathan found will it lead to romance and a happy ending finding who she really is or to fall in to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: - I do not own the mummy characters or most of the plot line but I do own my OC

Summary: - Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan one day while at work with her sister, her brother brings an ancient Egyptian artefact of some sorts. Which will lead to an adventure of untold horrors and romance? Or to drama and to fall into darkness?

Sorry but I don't know if any of this ancient Egyptian is right translation would be at the end though.

**Bold – narrator **

_Italic- thoughts _

Underlined:- ancient Egyptian

* * *

><p>Chapter one:-<p>

**Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First.**

An Arabian horse chariot driven by a virile old man, Pharaoh Seti the First, driving to the palace. From the balcony of a room glaring out over the city whiles the sun is setting is a handsome middle-aged muscular man, with the most intense evil in his eyes.

**Home of Imhotep, high priest of Osiris, Keeper of the dead. **

A beautiful woman, with olive skin entering Pharaoh Seti the Firsts chambers, her entire body has been painted in gold with a black design on the centre of the sides, her arms and legs.

**Birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun. Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.**

Very strange tattooed, bald men also painted in gold standing nearby. They're the priests of Osiris, Imhoteps underlings, watching Anck-Su-Namun disappearing through the bedroom curtains. Imhotep has walking into the bedroom before Anck-Su-Namun. Walking toward him Anck-Su-Namun embraces him in a deep passionate kiss. Imhoteps hands move over her body smudging her gold and black paint on her left arm.

**But for their lover they were willing to risk life itself.**

Imhoteps priests go to close the doors, just as they are about the finish closing them the Pharaoh bursts in angry yet confused, "Narata ik iya?" Pharaoh said as the priests back away from him bowing to him. The Pharaoh walks to the bedroom curtains and throws them open. Anck-Su-Namun is standing alone, leaning against a cat statue giving the Pharaoh a flirtatious smile. The Pharaoh saw the smudge mark on Anck-Su-Namun's left arm and then points to the mark "Ya tami ta ten?" after the Pharaoh said this Anck-Su-Namun's eyes open a fraction in shock looking behind the pharaoh. The Pharaoh had noticed this and turns around whilst hearing his sword being ripped out of his scabbard, also seeing Imhotep. "IMHOTEP?" he said in shock "IESEM" as the Pharaoh said this Anck-Su-Namun lifts up a long golden dagger and plunges the dagger into the Pharaohs back. As the Pharaoh scream Imhotep raises the Pharaoh's sword. Imhoteps priests slam the doors shut and bolted them tight together. The priests turn around and are able to see the shadows of Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun stabbing the Pharaoh. Suddenly the big golden doors are rammed into from the other side, both Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun turn and look at the golden doors. The doors are rammed into again and both lovers share a desperate look. "Pharaoh's Medjai" Imhotep exclaimed in ancient Egyptian, Anck-Su-Namun replied "you must go. Save yourself." "no" Imhotep hissed at her denying to go. Anck-Su-Namun quickly said "only you can resurrect me." The doors are rammed into again, Imhoteps priests run up to Imhotep and try to pull him towards the balcony, and Imhotep tries to break free shout "no, I won't leave you, no, get away from me." Imhoteps priests manage to pull him away but stop as Anck-Su-Namun move her hand over Imhoteps face. The priests drag Imhotep from the room, as they are doing this Imhotep shouts to Anck-Su-Namun "you shall live again, I will resurrect you." The doors suddenly burst open and the Pharaoh's Medjai march through the chamber to the bed curtains and walked through them as they see their Pharaoh dead and Anck-Su-Namun standing by the statue still. Anck-Su-Namun said spitefully "my body is no longer his temple" after she said this she raised her dagger, on the balcony Imhotep being held by his priests see her shadow, raised her dagger then stabs herself in her stomach. Imhotep flinches and a grieving look is on his face.

**To resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body; they raced deep into the desert. **

Imhotep is now riding his Chariot across the sands.

**To Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaoh and resting place of the wealth of Egypt. **

Imhotep has now arrived at Hamunaptra in his Chariot, on the night of the full moon. Walking into an underground chamber Imhotep in front of his priests going down the stairs.

**For his love, Imhotep dared the god's anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place.**

Imhotep came through the priests as the bow around a table with Anck-Su-Namun lying. As the priests chant Imhotep reads from the black book, as they do this from a pool of a black liquid substance not too far from them, stars to bubble. Then a black shape comes out of the pool, flows over the priests and on to Anck-Su-Namun forming over her and sinking into her. After the black shape is in Anck-Su-Namun her eyes burst open as she makes a noise trying to breathe, her hands shaking as she look over to Imhotep.

**Anck-Su-Namun soul had come back from the dead. But the Pharaoh's bodyguards had Follow Imhotep to Hamunaptra and stopped him before the ritual could be completed.**

Imhotep raised his dagger, but was stopped before he could do anything anger and sadness on his face as he saw Anck-Su-Namun's soul go back into the black pool exploding into bubbles. Imhotep screaming "no" as he is being held by the Medjai.

**Imhotep his priests were condemned and to be mummified alive**

Imhotep being held by two medjai and looks up in terror, also hearing the screams and pleads from his priests.

**As for Imhotep, he was condemned to suffer the Hom-dai **

Another Medjai picks up an instrument from the table walks across to Imhotep who is being held by two Medjai and another Medjai with a clamp device holding onto his tongue. The man with the cutting instrument goes to cut it off.

**The worst of all ancient curses, one so terrible that it had never before been bestowed. **

Imhotep is now being bandaged, and being lowered into coffin, struggling, completely covered. A man in a jackal headdress approaches the coffin with a large pot. Then man has reach the coffin and then poured the content into the coffin. Hundreds and hundreds of Scarabs are roaming and scurrying all over Imhotep. As Imhotep struggles, the Medjai put the lid of the coffin on top and closes it with a little puzzle box.

**He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity. **

The Medjai are now bearing Imhotep at the base of Anubis, hoping that he will never be discovered.

**The Med-jai would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility. **

* * *

><p>translation:<p>

1. Narata ik iya? = what are you doing here?

2. Ya tami ta ten? = who has touched you?

? IESEM! = Imhotep? my priest! ( I don't know if any of this Ancient Egyptian is right.)

please review this is my first real story xxx

hope everyone enjoys it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - I do not own the mummy characters or most of the plot line but I do own my OC

Summary: - Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan one day while at work with her sister, her brother brings an ancient Egyptian artefact of some sorts. Which will lead to an adventure of untold horrors and romance? Or to drama and to fall into darkness?

Sorry but I don't know if any of this ancient Egyptian is right translation would be at the end though.

_Italic: - thoughts _

Underlined: - ancient Egyptian

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

OC/

Some of you may think that all the girls in this time know nothing about anything or that we are just used for one thing and one thing only. But I for one am none of those neither is my sister.

Evelyn Carnahan is my sister name she is a Liberian and a smart one at that. Okay smart is an understatement she is amazing at knowledge especially when it comes to Ancient Egypt.

My sister is the most beautiful girl in Cairo or that's what my brother and I think, she has love waist length, really loose curls, brown, soft hair, thick eyelashes, thin eyebrows. Evelyn also has a gorgeous tan, with soft brown eyes and elegant curves and a chest that suits her.

I on the other hand have long soft brown hair down to my bum in soft loses curls, but not looser than Evelyn's. In addition I have soft pale skin, long rounded nails, long slender arms and legs, and a really big chest.

Whilst Evelyn is a size 10 a perfect size, I'm a size 6 and have a toned stomach because I workout more than my own brother. I also have soft brown eyes. But we may have the same hair and eye colour but people always can tell that I'm not blood related to Evelyn and Jonathan.

Our facial features are really different; Evelyn and Jonathans are sharper than mine. But compared to others their facial features are soft. Furthermore I help Evelyn with her work at the library and I'm also on the same amount of knowledge she has got, except maybe a bit more.

Because I can read and write Arabic as well as speak the language, also I can sword fight and I'm pretty good at shooting with guns. In addition I'm very good with Sais and I'm really athletic and flexible.

Evelyn and I can read, write and speak Ancient Egyptian.

Right now I am walking to the library to help Evelyn. I'm wearing cream trousers and a emerald green shirt tucked into my trousers, special braces that I can hold at least for small guns, dark brown boots with thick, high heels but not too high. My long hair in a high bun and I'm wearing a dark brown jacket.

My Sais up my sleeves taped to my arm and with one special movement they will be in my hands in a second. A dagger and knife in each boot, with guns in my special braces that I'm wearing loaded, and in my bag that I am wearing I have more bullets and a few more daggers and knifes, as well as a few more guns and some money.

As I'm walking to the library I hear the curator raising his voices, I quickened up my pace and ran through the doors into the library and found the curator and Evelyn in the middle of a massive mess.

I heard the curator say "I don't care how you do or how long it takes, but straighten up this mischiever." Then he stormed out of the room to his office. "Evelyn" I said to my sister in a soft voice, she turned around noticing I was there.

But before she could say anything we heard a noise coming from the room next to us. Evelyn walked to the room picking up a torch; I followed her with a dagger from my bag in my hand. "Hello, Abdul" Evelyn said trying to see if it was one of the other workers "Mohammed, Bob" she whispered the last name walking by an open sarcophagus.

As I followed her quietly a mummy sits up fast making a noise, after Evelyn screams I heard my brother laughing his ass off, as he throws his legs up laughing sitting up. "Have you no respect for the dead." Evelyn hissed at our brother Jonathan, he replied her with a slur "of course I do but sometime I would rather like to join them." that comment mad Evelyn snap "well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my care the way you have ruined yours..." then she slapped him round the face, but not too hard "now get out." said to him in a commanding tone.

As Jonathan tries to get out "my dear sweet baby sister," then after he said that he was having trouble getting out so I helped him out, "I'll have you know that my career is on a high note." I snorted "High note HA!" Evelyn and I said together.

"Oh Jonathan, please I'm really not in the mood for you, I just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again, and they say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evelyn looks upset as she sat down while saying this.

"You'll always have us old mum." Jonathan replied whilst I sat beside her and put her arm around her shoulders, Jonathan in front of her holding her hands, then puts his head against hers then turns around looking in the sarcophagus "I have just the thing to cheer you up."

As I took my arm away from Evelyn to put my dagger away we both look at each other then rolled our eyes. "Oh no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket, if I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell..." Jonathan sits down beside her with his hand in front of her face, with a box type artefact in the palm of it. "Sell for you." she continued taking the artefact in her hand and looking at it in shock.

Then she passes it to me "where did you get this?" Evelyn said in awe. "On a dig down in Thebes." Jonathan said as I turned the artefact in my hand looking at the hieratic and hieroglyphics translating them in my mind, then he looked at me and said "My whole life never found anything, please tell me I've found something."

The box type artefact in my hands whilst I shifting the slats, that I have found out, forwards and backwards, I heard a click type noise coming from it. Then suddenly it opens, the lid unfolding turning into a star with a folded up ancient piece of paper as I pulled it out carefully "Jonathan I think you have found something."

Then we got up and rushed to the curator. Showing him we found out it was a map and some sort of trinket box. As the curator looks at it Evelyn going into smart mode went and said "You see the cartouche there that is the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Walking around to stand next to the curator, then the curator look at the map said "perhaps".

Jonathan being the greedy asswipe he was "Two questions, who the hell was Seti the First? And was he rich?" I rolled my eyes and said "He was the second Pharaoh of the nineteenth density, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all." Jonathan replied in an excited tone "Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow very much." Evelyn was ignoring him but said with just as much excitement "I've already dated the map and it's almost over three thousand years old. And if you see the hieratic just over there..." as she inhales deeply she continued "that's Hamunaptra."

As Evelyn focused on the map, Jonathan in shock about what he hears and me is looking at my sister to see if she needs to go into a physiatrist ward or something along the lines. No one seemed to notice that the curator seem to freeze for a few seconds, suddenly very nervous, then recovers "Don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth told to amuse Greek and Roman tourist." Giving Evelyn a certain look that told her she was being unbelievable, Evelyn replied hotly at first but then became softer near the end "Yes, yes, I know about all the curse of the mummy blabber nonsense, but my research has lead me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about **the** Hamunaptra?" Jonathan said out of nowhere before Evelyn could reply I jumped in "Oh, you're still here are you? And yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." The curator gave me a look to shut the hell up. So I slyly and being the mature girl that I am... I stuck my tongue out at him, with both Evelyn and Jonathan noticing as well. Aren't I good at being secretive? NOT.

But Jonathan being the nice older brother, just ignored me and turned to Evelyn and said "Right, in a big underground treasure chamber..." the curator interrupted him by giving a little "HA!"

Jonathan then half-heartedly glared at the man and continued "Oh, come on, everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, with a flick of a switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the sands."

I was shocked. OMFG did he just say something SMART. Who is he and where is my brother? "You actually listened to something Evelyn and I taught you." Hehe the Curator and Evelyn sniggered whilst Jonathan gave me a full on glare, wow if looks could kill, I'll be in one of those sarcophagus next door.

While we were all doing this the curator was holding the map near a candle and said "As Americans say its all fairy tales and hokum's. Oh my goodness" in a surprised voice near the end, you'll never guessed what happened... DUN DUN DUN ...

THE MAP WAS CAUGHT ON BLOODY FIRE.

As the curator drops it to the floor in front of his desk, Evelyn and Jonathan quickly rushed and stared to pat the map quickly to put the fire out. Once they finished Jonathan picked the map up and look at it in devastation "You've burnt it! You burnt off part of the lost city."

As Jonathan was saying this I got up and look at the curator suspiciously and took the trinket box artefact. The curator turns away from me and looked at Evelyn and Jonathan and said "It's for the best, I'm sure. Many have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit to Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it and most have never returned."

* * *

><p>please reivew and thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next<p>

and a very special thank you to ...

Princess Leah Skywalker for adding this story to her favourates thank you for reading and i hope you will enjoy the rest of the story xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYYYY that I haven't updated in ages...I feel so guilty because this is only going to be a short chapter...I've had a lot of problems going on and still do but I have only managed to update...I'll try and update more...sorry again ... less than three

Disclaimer: - I do not own the mummy characters or most of the plot line but I do own my OC

Summary: - Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan one day while at work with her sister, her brother brings an ancient Egyptian artifact of some sorts. Which will lead to an adventure of untold horrors and romance? Or to drama and to fall into darkness?

Sorry but I don't know if any of this ancient Egyptian is right translation would be at the end though.

_Italic: - thoughts_

Underlined: - ancient Egyptian

So let's recap over what's happened so far; my older so called brother found a trinket box, it was more than we thought it was, we took it to the curator and he fricking burnt part of it off as we discovered it was from an ancient lost city, and now Evelyn and I found out that our brother didn't find it.

HE not only gone and stolen the bloody thing from someone's pocket the cheapskate. Rant over, sorry.

So now we're in a prison looking for the REAL owner of the trinket box.

As I was staring off into space not caring really that the guy just knocked out Jonathan with a punch to the face, looked like it hurt, oh well.

If you haven't notice I can be a real bitch sometimes especially when someone piss me off.

Sniggering at Jonathan's misfortune I missed the conversation between Evelyn and the smelly man.

GOD he stinks, well that's his fault for getting himself locked up then isn't it.

Just as I looked to Evelyn to speak to her the bastard not only when and fucking kissed her.

That was her first kiss that fucking twat, wait...of all the swear words in the universe I went with that?

As I was about to swear blind rage on the fucker Evelyn pulled Jonathan and I out of the prison, cells, place, thingy.

Blanking out everything that's happened so far and thinking about the trinket box, Evelyn was trying to save the big meanie from being hanged and when she finally did she was all smugged about it. Is smugged even a word?

But anyway don't know why she would be I would have left the bastard to die to be honest.

Okay if he hadn't have stolen Evelyn's first kiss the I would generally save his sorry ass but now I was debating to plead to prison guard to hang him, or just kill the twat along the journey.

Hmm, last option it is.

So after all that went down I spent the night packing with Evelyn and Jonathan, and awaited for our trip the next day with the schmuck.

It was the next day and everything was going smoothly until HE turned up, he just had to go a have a makeover didn't he.

Now the prick looks handsome...

okay just ewwww i can't believe i said that about him..

yuck...

okay I am now dreading this trip.

FUCK YOU JONATHAN FOR FINDING THAT BLOODY TRINKET BOX THING.

screw you, you mangy fuck I hope karma comes back and bites you in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - I do not own the mummy characters or most of the plot line but I do own my OC

Summary: - Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan one day while at work with her sister, her brother brings an ancient Egyptian artefact of some sorts. Which will lead to an adventure of untold horrors and romance? Or to drama and to fall into darkness?

Sorry but I don't know if any of this ancient Egyptian is right translation would be at the end though.

**Bold – narrator**

_Italic- thoughts_

Underlined:- ancient Egyptian

OMFG I AM SOOOOOOO~ SORRY FOR THE LATESTESTEST UPDATE IN HISTORY T,,,,T ...so much has been happening that I haven't had anytime...and now I have to look for a job D; I promise this time that I will update much more often and hopefully add more stories...I'm thinking of a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction...like the movie with Robbert Downey Jr and Jude Law or a Percy Jackson story...and I'm sorry that the last chapter was quite a short one ...I'll try and make this longer...

* * *

><p>After that little outburst, we where now on the cargo shipboat. I was settling in the room, whilst Jonathan was playing poker with a bunch of Americans... one of them was quite handsome too.

Right anyway Evelyn was going to read a book outside by the camels and the meanie she saved is some where that I really don't give a fuck about.

Oh and to make the day even better the fucking pig of a warden had to come along to protect something of an investment.

Anyway I went to go to sit with Evelyn...because sitting in the room on my own was boring.

So I grabbed a book that I had started to read the other day, it's was on the history of Hamunaptra.

I may have some extensive knowledge but I think it's best if I just go over the history encase there's something we may have missed about knowing it.

Like for instance that mummy crap that Evelyn was on about the other day, it may just be rumors but I am not taking any fucking chances...Gods knows what's out there.

I made my way to Evelyn and sat down in front of her, "hey, you okay?" I asked.

As she looked up I she replied "Yes Lizzie, why wouldn't I be?" as you may see now that the name she called me isn't really my actual name..well duh Lysette...

Right as you can tell my first name is Lysette, but Jonathan and Evelyn call me Lizzie, one it's shorter and two I don't really like my first name so..yeah anyway... I just gave Evelyn a look that said 'BULLSHIT'.

"Maybe because the meanie bum you saved at the prison was a dick and stole your first kiss? Whats his name anyway?" she just gave me a look to shut up and shooked her head and went back to reading.

"What?" I said to see why she reacted like that. "Lizzie as much as I love you, I don't want to talk about it. And his name is O'Connell" I opened my book as she decided to reply.

"Okay, just know I'm hear if you ever wanna bitch?" HAHA yesh finally I got her to laugh, I went back to reading my book for a good few minutes until I heard a loud bang on a table and Evelyn meep.

I looked up to see what it was and it was the meanie bum...wait I guess I have to call him O'Connell now I know his name ...double-sigh...I just got used to calling him meanie bum.

I looked back down Ignoring their conversation and continued to read until I heard Evelyn say "So, Why did you kiss me?"...Imma pretend to read so I can get some gossip~

"I was about to be hanged it seemed like a good idea at the time." Ouchie poor Evelyn. As she stormed off to see the camels he said "What? What did I say?"

I sniggered and looked up "O'Connell is it?" he just nodded his head... I smiled slightly "You probably don't understand that what you just said to Evelyn is a bit on the hurtful side...seeing as she kind wanted her first kiss to be magical."

He smiled light "Wait, that was her first kiss?" oh shit that wasn't meant to come out, distract him, DISTRACT HIM...I heard him laugh..."Wait did I say that out loud?"

He smiled and nodded until we both heard a noise..."I'll leave you to deal with this...Imma going to Evelyn." I am quite shocked at myself for actually holding a decent conversation with the guy, maybe I was thinking a bit to hard and being a bit to bitchy when it came to Evelyn, I try not to be overprotective sometimes but Evelyn and Jonathan are the only family I have left and I can only be the ones mean to them...keke

I walked over to Evelyn and patted a camel.

She turned her head to look at me and I walked away to go to the bedroom... I had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen soon and I'm not gonna like it.

So I got some of my stuff and put it in one of the bags I brought with me. I took my Sais off my arms and slid them into each boot. I stuff some my weapon bag in there and some money. I didn't have enough room for any clothes... fuck.

After that I heard screaming and I rushed out of the room and ran to where the scream was and saw Evelyn with O'Connell speeding away as I skidded to try and stop, but bashed into O'Connell.

He steadied me by holding onto my waist, not realizing I looked over to Evelyn who was in a bit of shock and asked her what was wrong? and what happened? O'Connell's voice traveled to my ears, "No, time to explain."

As he let go of my waist he grabbed onto Evelyn and mines arms and pulled us with him. We suddenly stopped and I saw a man trying to shoot at us up on the balcony.

He was only hitting the wall and O'Connell was filling his gun not to notice how quick the bullets where getting to his head, and as quick as possible I grabbed him and pulled him to Evelyn and I.

He looked at me and I saw he was a bit miffed about being saved again...

PAHAHA your own fault bitch. After a few minutes of him shooting people and me shooting those who where trying to get Evelyn and I.

I was on guard and turned around to see...guess what..know just guess...

O'FUCKING'CONNELL CHUCKING EVELYN OVER THE SIDE OF THE BOAT AND INTO THE FREAKING WATER.

I quickly looked over to see Evelyn swimming away from the boat to make a bit of distance. I looked over to see O'Connell looking at me and said "Jump."

I nodded and said "If I don't see you or Jonathan coming of this boat in 5 fucking minutes imma come back here and fucking beat the shit out of you."

He just smiled and I Jumped over the boat and swam to Evelyn and check to see that she was alright and a few minutes later I saw the Jonathan, O'Connell and the warden

OH great the fucking stinker had to come along didn't he...

We swam to the nearest bit of land and as we walked along it a bit I heard Evelyn complain about her clothes.

Then I heard someone shout, "HEY O'CONNELL, LOOKS TO ME LIKE I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES."

pahaha trying to big himself up, probably not even gonna work on his ego. I looked at O'Connell as he shouted "HEY BENNIE, LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVERRRR~"...

That done... I couldn't help myself, I just had to point at that Bennie guy and laugh...

I heard two chuckles and a giggle too. I stopped laughing and said "So are we moving on or are we staying here for the night?"..."There's a village not to far from here, they may let us stay the night."

"Oh... that's good." As I said that we all walked off with O'Connell in front, I went to check on Jonathan.

I walked up to him and linked my arm into his.

"Hey, Jonathan you okay?" I looked a bit worried and he smiled "Yeah Lizzie I'm fine."... "You sure Jonathan?" I heard a giggle from Evelyn as she came up to us and she linked her arm into Jonathan's.

"I think we should worry more about you Lizzie, seeing as I noticed you having a nice conversation earlier with a certain someone who you where badmouth to us about the night before."

I half-heartedly glared at Evelyn and said "Hey I only done that cause it pissed me off that he stole your first kiss, and you know how overprotective I get when it's with you guys." I gently hissed the first part then muttered the second.

I heard O'Connell chuckling, I glared at him and he just smiled and walked on further. Jonathan and Evelyn where now trying not to laugh their arses off.

I couldn't help but smile at them and tried not to laugh myself.

After some more walking and talking and a bit of banter we arrived at the village and they let us stay in an inn.

Evelyn and Jonathan was talking about me probably fancying O'Connell and I heard a "Lizzie should just have sex with him and then the sexual tension from the two would be lifted." I heard Evelyn giggle at what Jonathan said.

"OI JONATHAN WHY DON'T YOU SUCK MY DICK YOU BITCH." as I said that O'Connell walked in and we all settled down and went to where we were sleeping.

After some silence I heard O'Connell say, "Hey Lizzie, I don't think Jonathan should suck your dick, cause wouldn't that be insect?" I heard the joking tone init but not only me but the rest of us just burst out laughing.

"Oh no O'Connell, you see I'm only adopted by the Carnahans, so it wouldn't be classed as insect."

"Oh really? So what's it like, living with these two?" O'Connell asked

I grinned and said in a joking "Yesh, and I love it, Evelyn is a insane clean freak but also clumsy and Jonathan can be just a dick."

I got everyone to laugh... YAY... happy-face.

Until Jonathan stop laughing and realized what I said and shouted "HEY!"

* * *

><p>Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story and has favorite it and even those who have read...<p>

it's means a lot to me that someone can take their own time to read one of my stories

Again I am sorry that I haven't updated but I will be updating a lot more


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYYYY that I haven't updated inages...I feel so guilty...I've had a lot of problems going on and still do but I have only managed to update...I'll try and update more...sorry again ... Further to add I've been Volunteering at a local charity shop so I've hardly had any time to do anything recently.

Disclaimer: - I do not own the mummy characters or most of the plot line but I do own my OC

Summary: - Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan one day while at work with her sister, her brother brings an ancient Egyptian artefact of some sorts. Which will lead to an adventure of untold horrors and romance? Or to drama and to fall into darkness?

Sorry but I don't know if any of this ancient Egyptian is right translation would be at the end though.

_Italic: - thoughts_

Underlined: - ancient Egyptian

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

We're now on our way to Hamunaptra we had just stopped in the village for the night and ended up getting new clothes for Evelyn and I.

We got some traditional clothes from the village called Bedouin.

Evelyn's wearing a black two piece, long sleeves with a see-thru black veil over her head and lower part of the face, with a silver strap that goes over one shoulder across her chest and down to her waist and it looping round her back to connect to the shoulder again with black shoes to match.

She looked gorgeous, whilst I was wearing a black one piece with slits up each side of the legs(hardly noticeable), long sleeves, I also had a black veil over my head and lower part of my face, I also had a sash like Evelyn but mine's a a Emerald green colour it had a small pocket on the inside by my chest that I was able to put a dagger. It's a tight fit but a flexible material so I can move around in I also had flat shoes on this time. I had strapped my Sias to each leg on the outer side of the thigh and a gun on the inner thigh of my left leg. I put my braces in my bag and the rest of my weapon in my bag and slung it over one shoulder.

As soon as we came out and walked over to the others we stopped after hearing O'Connell and Jonathan debating weather to sell Evelyn or I.

When O'Connell and Jonathan saw us were in shock with some new camels so we could vacate to our destination.

I found out last night that Jonathan and O'Connell made a wager with a group of Americans, FIVE HUNDRED smackaroos to whoever gets to Hamunaptra first.

Why the bloody hell couldn't have I been there...

I would have made them double it, I'm a greedy bitch.

It what I get for having Jonathan for a money waster for a brother.

Anyway like I said we're on the camels, riding to Hamunaptra, bored out of our minds, annoyed of Jonathans complaining and I really wanting to kill the fucking smelly arse warden.

He's annoying the fuck out off me.

It worse than when Jonathan annoys me and thats saying something.

I shoot Evelyn a look and heard a giggle from her.

After a while it was night time, Evelyn and Jonathan were asleep holding each other up, the warden was snoring his head off, I think the people back in Cairo heard him.

I turned slightly to the left and with the whip that's in my hand I bloody whacked the fucker in the face. HAHA point one to Lizzie. He mumbled some shite about goat soup. Ermm ewwwww!

I heard a chuckle from my right so I turned back around and saw O'Connell. "What" I couldn't help but ask.

"You're Different Lizzie." He replied with a small smile.

I looked confused I didn't know weather to be miffed or not, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Good, it's a good thing." I couldn't help but smile back at him, I don't know why but my body just acts on his own when it comes to him now.

Right this is bullshit I need to sort myself out gahhh.

I quickly noticed that on a high rocky outcrop there are a few men on horses with the same clothes as the people who attack the barrage.

I touched O'Connells arm to get his attention, "Are they the guys who attacked the barrage?".

He turned to me and saw wear I was looking and looked up to them.

O'Connell turned back around to me and nodded "They're desert people, I'm still slightly confused about why they would do that."

I noticed I still had my hand on his arm, I quickly put my hand to my side the warmth my hand had just felt was gone. This is really confusing.

"I thought as much, I think it's something to do with Hamunaptra. They're trying to protect something or someone." I murmured.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything yet." he said trying to reassure me. I couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed and I started to drift into a light sleep.

I had no control over my body, and it leaned to the right side a bit until I was leaning into O'Connell with my head on his shoulder.

Instead of lifting me up into an upright position he left me there and put one arm around me to keep me safe.

I don't know why but I started to feel even more safe than I was to begin with, I feel happy and scared as well.

Happy because I feel safer than I usually am and because I am starting to really like this feeling.

Scared because this hasn't ever happened before and I don't want to know the outcome because I know it's going to be serious.

The next morning I woke up before Jonathan and Evelyn, I was still on O'Connells shoulder.

I lifted my head off him but his arm was still around me. "Thank you for that, I'm sorry as well. You didn't get any sleep." I turned to face him.

O'Connell just smiled down to me "Don't worry, I've gone without sleep for at least a week before. It's fine."

I couldn't help but worry after he said that, I heard him chuckle, I couldn't help but repeat a word I say very often "What?"

He just shook his head and said "Nothing."

I was about to reply but then I noticed his arm around my waist, I shyly looked down and looked back up again.

He seemed to have noticed "Sorry, I didn't want you to fall off last night." and he released his grip.

I sat up straight with a soft sigh, "It's fine, and thank you. Knowing my luck I would've."

I had a feeling like I had last night, where as I was warm leaning against him and now I feel cold.

I wonder if he's feeling the same...

Woah...

Okay Lizzie calm the fuck down you hormonal crazed monkey.

The sun going to rise in a few hours and the others were started to wake up. It only felt like an hour or two before we reach the place.

I knew this how...O'Connell stopped right in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as we stopped I heard others stopped, I tried to ignore the little stink-weed called Benny, who was trying to provoke O'Connell.

Then there was all this talk about the money and bet I was about to say something about upping the scales a bit, but was interrupted by O'Connell "Get ready for it."

"What?" Evelyn said turned to O'Connell and I, he looked over and said "We're about to be shown the way." and he looked back to wear he was starring before.

The sun started to rise and as soon as it came up Hamunaptra appeared out of thin may be thinking 'I call BULLSHIT!" but I kid you not it fucking did man~

I heard some of the Americans say-

"Well, would you look at that."

"Can you believe it?"

"Hamunaptra!"

O'Connell murmured something under his breath like "Here we go again."

Then I heard some yelling and Evelyn making some weird noises. So me being me I started to talk to the camel in Arabic so only me and the camel could hear, lightly hitting the cane against it to help edge it on and by the time I looked up to see how far we were I saw O'Connell next to me.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back then we saw and heard Evelyn coming up to us.

She grinned at both of us and then her camel made some nose and shooted off.

"GO EVIE GO!" Jonathan shouted as she made it to Hamunaptra first, then it was O'Connell and I tied second and then Jonathan third.

After that we settled down to a place where we could camp and found a place to dig. The American's gave us the money and we went on to do some treasure and history hunting.

* * *

><p>Hey peoples I would like to thank all of those who took the time to read this and reviewed, favorited the story and such. I would like to also thank you guys for waiting so long and I would like to apologize again because I haven't updated in ages. Hopefully this is to your liking. Please review<p>

love you all

less than 3 :3 (I would do a heart but it will not let me do the less than sign)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - I do not own the mummy characters or most of the plot line but I do own my OC

Summary: - Lysette Carnahan is the adopted sister of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan one day while at work with her sister, her brother brings an ancient Egyptian artefact of some sorts. Which will lead to an adventure of untold horrors and romance? Or to drama and to fall into darkness?

Sorry but I don't know if any of this ancient Egyptian is right translation would be at the end though.

Italic: - thoughts

Underlined: - ancient Egyptian

I am fucking pissed off at the moment I done every chaptrer and complete the whole freaking story by when I saved it, it came up with some jiberish on every docuument so I had to reboot my computer and becaue of that I lost everything I saved on my laptop... so im sorry but hopefully ill get a majority of it done

Also I was thinking of putting Evie with Ardeth or an oc? What do you guys think? I would appreciate an opinion even if its a different one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

So after the race Evelyn decided we needed a history lesson about the statue of Anubis and Ancient mirrors.

Well to the boys anyway I new this already, I was the one who taught Evelyn. O'Connell 'brought' Evelyn and me some gifts, well in his words he 'borrowed' for Evie but when he gave me my gifts he said he got it in the town we stopped in he also told me to open it when I was alone.

Look for bugs! I hate bugs" he is seriously pissing me off, I am so close to killing him. He wont stop with the stupid comments and stinks worse than he did before.

I quickley went down throught the hole O'Connell and I dug, I walked forward to him as I was on the ground in the Ancient room. I heard Evelyn struggiling to get down.

I turned to help Evelyn but O'Connell stopped me by holding my arm and whispers "Open it!"

I glanced at the packaging he gave me, something strong rapped in a light brown material.

I slowly unrapped the package and opened it, I couldnt help but gasp in suprise.

In the package was a pair of the most beautiful Sais I have ever seen, silver metal with AncAncient Egyption hyrogliphs engrave on the middle prong one said "life" and the other "death" on each hilt there was a ribbon accociated with the engraving the one with "life" written on it has a black and blood red material intertwined and the others has a white and blood red material intertwined as well. Also rapped around the two Sais was a gorgeous silver necklace with a small version of the God Anubis himself holding what seemed to be two books. My guess is the Ancient but powerfull book of the living and book of the dead. Well thats kinda obvious.

I out the Sais that I was wearing at the moment into my bag and put the Sais O'Connell had got me were the others were at before. I got the necklace and put it on, it sat perfectly on my chest.

I turned to him and I didnt know what to say, but by the look he was giving me he understands that I'm speechless I moved forward to him and whispered "Thank you."

I put a hand in his arm to steady myself as I reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek. As I let go of him Evelyn was finally on the ground with us.

I didn't see O'Connells reaction, because I went over to Evie. "Would you like the honer or shall I?" She was jumping on the spot, I couldnt help but smile slightly at her behaviour.

So I just nugged my head to the side as to say 'hurry up then.' As she quicly rushed to the side where the mirror was Jonathan finally came down "What is that god awful stench?" The warden was coming down the rope I pointly looked at Jonathan and pointed ti the warden, Jonathan sniffed him as he was reaching the bottom and said "Oh!" With a funny look on his face.

"And then there was light!" Evie said as she turned the mirror and the sun reflefted throughout the whole room.

I walked up O'Connell saying "Oh my gods, it's a sah-net-jer!" He turned with this adorable look of confusement on his face.

Wait is confusement even a word? Oh well...

"It's a preparation room." I replied I dunno why but I wanted to confuse him further it was amusing.

"Preparation for what?" He said looking around the room skightky paranoid.

"For entering the afterlife!" Evelyn came up form behind wiggling her finger as to try and creep him out, if anything it was more cute than creepy.

As O'Connell pulled his gun out Jonathan comes in holding two torches and lighting them up off of O'Connells and gave one to me. I smiled my thanks at him which he accepted with a nod and said "Mumimies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies!"

After that we followed O'Connell to the legs of Anubis with me behind him, then Evie, then Jonathan and lastly the Warden.

Suddenly out of nowhere a noise came from in the walls and above us.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked with a bit of a curious tone.

O'Connell reply sounded like a guess more than knowing "It sounded like...bugs?" After he said this I remembered Mr. Stink over there had complained about earlier.

I turned to Evie and saw her have a look of mischief in her eyes and new what I was gonna do so both of us at the same time hissed looking at the Warden "He said bugs!"

"What do you mean bug? I hate bugs!" The warden was in hysterics, kehehehe...

I turned back around trying not to laugh but I couldnt help but crack a small grin as Evie giggled.

I looked up to see O'Connell with a tiny grin on his face as we reached the legs of Anubis, Evie pointed out the obvious and told us again what it was and said The secret compartment should be around here somewhere."

Straight after she said that some noises and groans where heard of in the distant, as O'Connell turned around to tell us to be quite with his finger to his mouth. I got my gun out from my inner thigh, and cocked it.

As I nodded for him to go we all jumped around the corner aiming our guns at what ever was coming at us.

"You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell"

"Oh great just what we freaken need... assholes we already got a stinky one we dont want anymore..." I couldnt help but mutter, only O'Connell and Evie heard me.

Evie sniggered and O'Connell smirked... see I can be funny...at times...it's good to have a sense of humor even if its small.

"Likewise." We all started to lower our guns until

"Hey that's my tool kit!" As soon as he said that we aimed our guns again at the person we aimed at before, kehe I had Henderson I think that's his name...

"Perhaps I was mistaken." Came from the guy with the glasses, he was the nicet one of them all.

Evie decided to break the ice "Well good day gentlemen, we have a lot of work to be getting on with."

Then the sexist Egyptologist came out with "Push off this is our dig site!"

But Evelyn gets more like me everyday "We got here first!"

"This our statue old friend."

"I dont see your name written on it pal!" Oh my gods I see the male testerone it's that noticeable.

Then the freaking stinkweed started to talk, I hate his voice so I just tried to ignore it, it worked.

A bit too well actually cause I missed a bit of a gap on in the convo and saw ao'Connell retracted his gun.

So I turn away from them and uncock my gun and put it away.

I followed Evie and O'Connell and once we were out of hearing range I piped up "So can some please explain to me what's going on? Because I completely tried to drown out that little stinkweeds voice but it only worked to well."

I managed to break the tension that was still there a tiny bit from before.

I also achieved something that I thought was impossible, I made Rick O' fucking'Connell laugh.

Not a sarcastic laugh but a real one.

"Stinkweed? Holy...can I use that from now on?" O'Connell said from his laughing fit.

Evie cracked a smile "Who is this 'stinkweed'?"

I put a grin on my face, "Well I have been considerinh the Warden for it but I've just been calling him . But I have now dubbed the guy O'Connell knows because I don't remember his name."

O'Connell couldn't stop grinning "You know, you guys can call me Rick."

I smiled as we just carried on following Evie.

We came to a place which is right underneath this statue itself.

After a while O'Connell was using a massive pickaxe to pick away at the dirt from beneath the statue but above for is.

As I was inspecting the room Evie was helping O'Connell and Jonathan was sitting down but the warden was know where insight.

After my inspection I heard Jonathan go "Where did our smelly little friend go?"

As I walked over I couldn't help but say "Don't know and don't care, it smells infinitely more better down here now than it was before."

That put another grin all aroundbthe group... yay...

Anyway Evie replied "Wait that was him? I thought it was because of how old the room is that we're in."

Sniggering away "Yesh it was him. There's a reason as to why I call him , Evie."

* * *

><p>Thankyou to eeveryone who reviewed I appreciate it when people review my story it makes me feel special :3 ... so yeah thanks and keep on reviewing.<p> 


End file.
